<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>И невозможно простить by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164709">И невозможно простить</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020'>fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0'>z_i0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Малкольм многое прощает отцу. Наверное, кроме одной вещи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright &amp; Martin Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>И невозможно простить</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Малкольм прощает отцу многое. Конечно, куда меньше, чем сам Мартин прощает своему сыну, но это же и не соревнование.</p><p>Малкольм прощает ему самое главное: что отец, его собственный отец пытался его убить. Как других людей. Будто Малкольм ему чужой, незнакомый. Будто отец мог равнодушно взять в руки нож; вероятно, даже убивая тех девушек, он и то испытывал куда больше волнения. Малкольм не может говорить за всех жертв отца, ведь он не вправе решать за них, он-то жив, все-таки жив, а они мертвы. Но он жив, поэтому и прощает.</p><p>Малкольм прощает отцу его дурацкие тайны. Он прощает ему свои ночные кошмары. Не снилась бы ему девушка в сундуке, так, может, снилось бы что похуже: монстры, призраки, инопланетяне с бластерным оружием. И не знаешь, что еще страшнее. Логика подсказывает Малкольму, что его реальность куда ужаснее несбывшихся чудовищ, но остатки сыновней любви в нем активно возражают. Малкольм пытается спрятать эту часть себя, она совершенно лишняя.</p><p>Малкольм прощает отцу его идиотское поведение. Бесконечные звонки. Бесконечное желание быть ближе. Готовность влезть туда, куда вовсе и не просили. Если вдуматься, Мартин ведет себя с ним как любящий отец. Разница лишь в том, что любящие отцы обычно не сидят за серийные убийства. Заботиться о сыне было бы лучше из дома. Но Мартин выбрал тюрьму.</p><p>Из множества вещей Малкольм не может простить отцу только одно. Даже не то, что он, по сути, вынудил Малкольма вызвать полицию. Малкольм не волнуется из-за этого: ведь отец не сердится на него, принимая тот факт, что Малкольм, воспитанный им самим, не мог поступить иначе.</p><p>Но все эти годы Малкольм не прощает отцу только одно: что он попался. Так легко сдался полиции.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>бета — Xenya-m</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>